


The Cupcake Incident

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baker!yun, they're dumb but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: Yunhyeong and Hanbin decide to make cupcakes together. Things don't go as planned.





	The Cupcake Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Really important note! This is an extra chapter of a [twitter SNS au](https://twitter.com/softyuns/status/1041351353598205952?s=21). 
> 
> You can understand without reading it first, but to put it short Yunhyeong owns a bakery and Hanbin is his silly boyfriend.
> 
> I wrote this after Ira mentioned “soft yunbin baking”, so thanks for the inspiration sweetie! ♡

All couples, no matter how much they love each other, have their ups and downs. Hanbin and Yunhyeong were not exception.

They had been together for almost two months now, and so far their relationship had been nothing but good memories, soft kisses when they thought nobody was watching, picnics at the river bank, Hanbin being a nerd while Yunhyeong looked at him with loving eyes and Yunhyeong cooking while Hanbin looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

One day, though, they thought of spending some quality time indoors. They were pretty domestic, after all, and often enjoyed cuddling while watching a movie, or hanging out in Hanbin’s room while he excitedly showed new artists he discovered to his boyfriend; but Hanbin had the idea that maybe they could bake together. He hadn’t baked since his lessons ended, soon after making the cake pops for Yunhyeong, and thought that it’d be fun. Yunhyeong loved the idea of mixing his two passions.

Yet there they were, about to  _ snap _ on each other.

Yunhyeong leaned on the counter and took a deep breath, before explaining to his boyfriend  _ again _ why eggs had to be added after the other ingredients, but he just  _ wouldn’t _ listen and it was driving him crazy.

“Hyung, this is how I learned on my classes,” Hanbin said with a frown, the cracked egg on his hands.

“Hanbin… I do this for a living. Just let me guide you so our cupcakes turn out nice, yes?” he replied, trying his best to not sound upset.

He just had to wait two minutes to add the egg. That was it, but Hanbin was too stubborn.

“Fine, Yunhyeong. Do it your way,” Hanbin huffed, throwing the unused egg on the trash can and leaning against the counter with his arms crossed as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Hey! I’m still your hyung!” hearing Hanbin call him by his full name was weird, sounded almost cold.

“You called me Hanbin,” he replied coldly.

“And?”

“You always call me Bin,” he said with a pout, and Yunhyeong couldn’t resist at how adorable he looked.

He went closer to Hanbin and trapped him between the counter. Hanbin looked at him, still frowning, and had to hold back a smile when Yunhyeong kissed his forehead before going back to the mix.

“Can I help, at least?”

“Sure baby, come here I’ll mix while you add the flour, how about that?” Yunhyeong offered. Hanbin seemed happy with the deal.

And it went well! For about thirty seconds, when Hanbin considered the flour was too little and decided to add more without Yunhyeong instructing him.

“Wait, wait,” his boyfriend tried to stop him. “Don’t add more, we’re okay like this.”

“No, hyung, look. The mix is all watery, it needs more!”

“It looks fine! Too much flour will ruin it!” he replied, trying to take the bag from Hanbin.

“Just a little bit more! They won’t cook well like this!” Hanbin fought back.

He tried to get the bag away from Yunhyeong but as the other tried to grab it, it slipped and fell on the floor,  _ exploding _ and covering both of them in the white powder.

“Aish, I told you to let me do it!” Hanbin whined.

“You weren’t paying attention to me! Look what you did!”

“I did it? You were the one trying to take the bag away from me.”

“It didn’t need more flour!”

“Of course it did!”

“Who’s the one that makes cupcakes  _ every _ day?”

“My teacher cupcakes were better anyways,” Hanbin couldn’t help but let the comment slip. 

It wasn’t true, of course it wasn’t. Yunhyeong cupcakes were the best cupcakes in the world from a completely unbiased point of view, but he felt the need to say something back to him.

“Oh, is it?” Yunhyeong asked in a low voice. “Why don’t you ask them to give you free cupcakes every week? Might end up dating them instead.”

“Who knows, I might!” he couldn’t stop now, his pride was taking over.

Yunhyeong stopped to look at him, visibly hurt, and rolled his eyes at Hanbin.

“Fine, then do it their way,” he said bitterly while taking off his apron. “I’ll go change, do whatever you want.”

Hanbin was left alone in the kitchen and immediately felt like absolute shit. Flour all over the floor, the counter and himself, the baking mix sadly sitting in the counter as Hanbin stood there regretting the words that left his mouth without thinking.

He had never seen Yunhyeong pissed off, and knowing his thoughtless words and stubbornness were the cause of it made him feel even worse. And he wasn’t even that good at making cupcakes, he just made them once in class and he had fucked them up. He didn’t even want to make anything anymore, maybe he would leave and apologize to Yunhyeong when he was less upset, but he couldn’t stand his boyfriend being mad at him and his hurt look came back to his mind.

So Hanbin swallowed all his pride, took a deep breath and decided to make up for it. He googled the recipe he and Yunhyeong were gonna make, rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

But making cupcakes was  _ harder _ than he thought and he fucked them up. Again. Hanbin almost laughed an hour later, seeing the overflowed cupcakes on the pan.

When life gives you a chance, you might take it. Hanbin thought that admitting his mistake would make his boyfriend forgive him, and hopefully would make him laugh.

He found Yunhyeong on his bedroom, laying on his bed while scrolling down on social media. Hanbin leaned on the doorframe, still covered in white powder a looking at him with a sad look on his face.

“Hyung?” he called, making the other raise his head at him. He went back to his phone.

“So how did your cupcakes turn out?” Yunhyeong said, without looking at Hanbin. He still sounded mad.

“Can I… join you?”

Yunhyeong thought about it for a second, tempted to brush Hanbin off, but the soft, sad tone of his voice was stronger than how pissed off he was. He didn’t reply, but moved on the bed to leave a space for Hanbin, still pretending to be focused on his phone.

He soon felt the other climb on bed with him, laying on his side while looking at him.

“I fucked up,” Hanbin admitted. Yunhyeong finally looked back at him.

“Hm?”

“I added too much mix,” he pouted.

“I told you,” Yunhyeong shrugged his shoulders.

“I also fucked up being stubborn and talking without thinking,” Hanbin finally said. “Your cupcakes are the best. Main reason I fell in love with you.”

“Yet you’d date your teacher.” Yunhyeong was still hurt by the words.

Hanbin let out a deep sigh. “My teacher was a lady on her sixties… she’s really nice and everything but not my type.” Yunhyeong couldn’t help but laugh.

He rolled over to face Hanbin and now both were laying on their sides, looking at each other. 

“Listening isn’t that hard, is it?” he asked.

“I just wanted to show you I could do it myself,” Hanbin pouted. 

Yunhyeong couldn’t stay mad at that cute little pout for too long, so he hugged Hanbin and pressed a kiss on his forehead, holding him tight.

“Wanna go out to eat? Since our cupcakes were a fail,” he asked, to which his boyfriend just nodded, cuddling closer to Yunhyeong.

“Next time we cook together I promise to behave,” Hanbin said, raising his eyes to meet Yunhyeong’s.

“Bold of you to assume there’ll be a next time,” he replied with a laugh, before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated ^^
> 
> Love, M. ♡


End file.
